retro_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Horrorfan1's Top 10 Games List
Hello! I am Horrorfan1, chat moderator of this wiki, and this is one of the few articles currently posted on here. Gather round, children, as I am about to tell you about my Top 10 games: #10: Minecraft One of the most successful games on the internet, Minecraft is sort of unique. This is number 10 for me because I recently had a problem on it. You see, I left it just for one second, and the moment I went back on... everything was gone! One of my friends said it must be some sort of lag, but I honestly have no idea of what is going on! #9: Mad Father A great horror RPG. Not only does it have a great design, but the storyline and mechanics is pretty solid. With a secret ending and a sequel (Misao), you should play this game unless you're not a fan of horror. #8: Monkey Ball If you played this game on the Game Boy Advance when you were younger, you would have heard of this game! The only problem with this game is that you are expected to get to the finish in a limited amount of time. It's a difficult game for someone who can't get the balance right (like me). #7: Mario games in particular I know this really isn't a game, but this is a section about one of the most recognised games in history! It mainly involves an Italian plumber called Mario going on an adventure after his girlfriend is kidnapped by an evil turtle with a spiky shell, a fleet of flying boats, several children and fireballs coming out of his mouth. Well, most of the time! You should play one of the games if you don't know who Mario is or have never played a game made by the creator of Legend of Zelda, Shigeru Miyamoto! #6: Professor Layton games It's a few years old and a very popular series on the Nintendo DS. Yes, it's Professor Layton and his apprentice Luke Triton! With a brilliant mind, detailed storyline, a top hat and a game by Konami which invilves a ripoff version of him, what's not to like? '''#5: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask A direct sequel to Ocarina of Time, a young Link must save Termina from the moon. This moon happens to look creepy. The Happy Mask Salesman can prove to be sinister, the Skull Kid wants revenge, Jadusable isn't doing any more BEN Drowned videos, and it's all because of an evil mask!!! #4: Pokémon Ah, it's another popular game! The one main challenge is to catch them all (without using a cheat system). With Generation 6 already announced, we all await a 3DS remake of Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald (maybe not Emerald, though). #3: Dragon Quest IX Weapons. Monsters. Unusual places. Dragon Quest IX has it all. It's the first game that lets you customise your character and you have to save the world (just like all the other games). Oh, and you're an angel who has a fairy! #2: Kid Icarus Uprising Released two years ago, this is the number one game for me! It's been 25 years since the first Kid Icarus was released, and the 3DS has let you feel like you're in it! From fighting other players via multiplayer to killing Underworld scum, killing a robotic enemy to fighting an evil Greek god, this game is possibly the starting block for more 3D Kid Icarus games to come! #1: Fire Emblem Awakening Last year gave birth to Fire Emblem Awakening, a strategy game that lets you create your own avatar (who's default name happens to be Avatar). It comes with two modes, one of which is the classic mode: if a character dies, they don't return in the next battle. Sadly, once you've done everything, there's nothing else to do apart from trying to find someone to fight.